James Sirius Potter and the Time Travelers
by Thia Lingam
Summary: James Sirius Potter and his friends/family, accidentally time travel back to 1995, Harry Potter's fifth year. During this journey, they meet their parents and deal with misinterpretations and dangerous suspicions. There is a blossomed romance between James Sirius Potter/Alice Longbottom and we also witness who Scorpius Malfoy truly is.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the J.K. Rowling books.**

Chapter 1

September 3, 2019 – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

James Sirius Potter was walking quite cheerfully in the vacant corridors for someone who had just earned themselves another detention. He automatically turned left and then right on the first floor, already accustomed to the directions on how to reach the Headmistress' office. As he arrived at the third floor on the circular staircase, he repeated "Albus Dumbledore" to the gargoyle which let him in. When James entered the immense colorful office, most of the countless portraits hung on the wall grunted in annoyance.

"Minnie, I'm here," he shouted joyfully as he took a seat in the auburn chair right in front of the headmistress's desk.  
Minerva McGonagall marched down the stairs and into her office, half- amused, half- irritated. She shook her head in annoyance when she saw the same black haired, brown eyed tall boy slumping lazily on her chair.  
"Mr. Potter, you are well aware to not call me by that name on school grounds. Or off grounds for that matter," Minerva scolded, muttering the last sentence under her breath.  
"Sorry, Professor," James apologized but still had a visible smirk on his face. He sat straighter and folded his hands on the desk. "So, what will I be doing this time, Professor? I promise I won't use a Patented Daydream Charm this time." The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were easy for James and his siblings to obtain as his father was the investor of them.

"Actually, Mr. Potter, Miss Longbottom will be joining you after she finishes writing lines with Professor Lupin, as well. You both will be sorting through the school's old possessions," Minerva explained.

James' cheeks flushed when Minerva mentioned "Miss Longbottom." Alice Longbottom was the beautiful blonde Chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team whom he had a crush on for four years. Of course, he had asked her yet, but her immediate response would be no. When James mentioned this to his father during summer vacation, his father burst out laughing. He claimed that James really was a genuine James Potter.

"Is there something wrong, James?" the portrait of Albus Dumbledore questioned, awakening James from his deep thoughts. He looked up at Professor Dumbledore's portrait and shook his head.

"No, Professor." James looked back at Minerva who was raising her eyebrows at him. As he was about to say something, James heard one of the portraits snicker and turned to see who it was. It was Severus Snape.

James rolled his eyes at Severus. Over the years of constantly spending time in the Headmistress' office, James and Severus bickered on and on about different things. Severus had an unknown hatred towards James that he only figured out in his fourth year. Yet, they still fought repetitively mainly for the fun of it.

"What are you laughing at, Severus?" James asked tauntingly.

"Oh, nothing, James. I was just laughing at the fact that Mister Longbottom managed to find a wife," Severus replied with a devilish smile. James narrowed his eyes at him.

"Neville Longbottom happens to be one of the best ex-Auror of our time and a wonderful Herbology professor," he answered coldly. Neville Longbottom was a close family friend of his and all of the Hogwarts students admired the Nagini - slayer.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Tell me, Minerva, did you have trouble finding professors this year because I also recall you hiring a nineteen year old metamorphmagus to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Teddy Lupin is the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor we have ever had," James yelled back.

"Oh, of course. He is just as good as his father," Severus assured placidly.

"What's that supposed to –"

"Enough," Minerva yelled, silencing them both. Honestly, after all these years and they still acted as Severus did with the other James. "Mr. Potter, I want you to start sorting through these boxes and I don't want to hear a single word coming out of your mouth," she commanded with a stern face.

Wordlessly, with one last glare at Severus, James took the colossal cardboard boxes next to the desk and started taking them out while Minerva got up and left to feed her cat.

James started sorting through Special Service trophies over the last decade. He grinned when two of them said "Harry James Potter" and "Ronald Billius Weasley" on it. His father told him that they won those just in their second years for saving his mother from the Chamber of Secrets. After hearing all of Harry Potter's adventures, James was dying to go on a big adventure like his father.

I switched to the second box and pulled out a large sword. I recognized it immediately as the Sword of Gryffindor since it was hung on the wall in their living room. He realized it must have been the famous replica that he heard about. He stared at it in awe before putting it down.

Next, there was a petite, shiny gold locket in the corner. James took it out in fascination and scrutinized it more closely. There was an hourglass in the middle that could be turned...

James jumped as he heard someone barging through the door. He kept the locket secretly clutched in his firm hand.

Teddy Remus Lupin came walking in with an exasperated expression on his face. He looked around and was only half-surprised to see James standing up due to his unexpected arrival. Behind him was Alice Longbottom, sauntering in with a subtle smirk on her face. When she caught hold of James' eyes, she turned away.

"James, where is Professor McGonagall?" Teddy asked. There was obviously something he needed fast.

"Right here, Ted. What do you need?" Minerva responded, walking downstairs for the second time.

"Professor, there's been a disturbance in the corridors again. I think it's one of the Weasley products," he insisted. James smirked at him, knowing that Teddy loved to use those too when he was a student.

Minerva instantly glared at James. He furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders at her. She sighed heavily.

"Ted, please watch both of the children while I go fix the disturbance, please," Minerva requested wearily. Teddy nodded evasively.

When Minerva departed from the office, James looked at Alice and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey, Longbottom. Did you do this?" James asked curiously. He would admire her even more if she had such devious brains.

She merely frowned at him. "No, I thought you knew since it's your brother and sister who did it." Teddy shook his head at James disapprovingly. James grinned widely. He wasn't aware of that but was immensely proud of his little siblings.

Right after he grinned, they heard four footsteps ascending the stairs. Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy arrived seconds later at the door. Two with a grin, one with a critical face like Teddy's and the last one with a face of pure disgust. James frowned when he saw Scorpius and wondered what on Earth was he doing here.

"He threatened to tell the Headmistress what we were up to, so we dragged him here with us," Albus explained, answering James' unasked question.

Rose glared at Scorpius once again for the millionth time. Those two were as bad as James and Severus. They constantly fought and made fun of each other whenever Scorpius made fun of any Weasley, Potter, or Lupin. Even Teddy tried hard not to look annoyed by his appearance.

"All of you shouldn't be here. You do know that I'm going to have to report all of you to Professor McGonagall, right?" Teddy mentioned. They ignored him like they always do.

**"**Oh, guess what I found!" James exclaimed ecstatically. He unclenched his fist and showed everyone the dangling gold locket. Everyone stepped closer to analyze it carefully. There was an "ooh" and a "ah."

Suddenly, Rose looked at it and a glint of familiarity was shown through her blue eyes. "That's a time turner. Mum used it when she was my age to save Sirius Black from going to Azkaban again," she stated.

James' eyes widened in shock when he remembered his father telling him this story. James asked his dad where he can get one but his dad always claimed that they were all destroyed in the Department of Mysteries. Well, it turns out he was wrong. James smiled from ear to ear when a sudden thought popped into his head.

"Uh – oh," Rose muttered when she saw James' face. That was the face he had when he decided to do the most idiotic things that anyone could ever think of.

Without another word, James touched the hourglass, twiddling with it absentmindedly. Well, he would have if Scorpius didn't realize what he was doing right away.

"Reducto," Scorpius yelled immediately as James turned the hourglass. Everyone yelled "NO!" at the same time.

They all reached for James, including Scorpius, and as they all touched him, and they all unintentionally traveled back in time.

**Please tell me if I have any errors or if you want to make suggestions. Please review and you can favorite or follow me with just one click of a button!**


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the J. K. Rowling books.**

Chapter 2

_The kid Albus will be named as Albus and Albus Dumbledore will be named Dumbledore throughout the story._

September 3, 1995 – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"James, what did you do?!" Alice cried out once they stopped feeling lightheaded. They were all still in the identical head's office as before. Relief washed through all of them except for James. Maybe it was broken. He kept on questioning why it didn't work until they all heard an strangely familiar voice behind them.

"May I ask who you are?" Albus Dumbledore questioned. They ogled at him with their alarmed eyes wide open. Of course, they have all seen Albus Dumbledore before, but that was the mere portrait of him. They were all 100% sure that Albus Dumbledore was dead.

"Look what you did, James. We time traveled back years instead of hours! Excuse me, sir, what year is it?" Alice questioned, trying to be calm while taking to Professor Dumbledore.

"1995," Dumbledore asked, perplexed. He wondered who these future children could be. The one named James was trying hard to not grin while everyone glared at him furiously.

Alice looked back at James and stepped forward to murder him. He recoiled back as she lunged forward and Teddy reluctantly took hold of her wrists and held her back.

"Let me go, Teddy. I'm going to murder him. Oh, wipe that smirk off your face, Potter," Alice yelled heatedly. Alice calling James "Potter" was not a good sign. However, he still obliged and wiped the smirk off his face.

"Will all of you just shut up for a second?" Rose shouted at all of them. Rose looked at Professor Dumbledore with a respectful expression.

"Hello, Professor. My name is Rose…Webber. I'm thirteen years old and I'm actually in Gryffindor. Well, I was… or will be, anyway," Rose added confusingly. "These are my friends who are from 2019."

"Impossible," whispered Dumbledore, more to himself than the others.

"But it is, sir. We're from the future," Albus replied warily. Dumbledore was Albus' idol; he stared at him intently in his illuminating blue eyes.

"How were you able to time travel, then?" he requested in a demanding voice. The one named James raised his hand to reveal a golden locket. Dumbledore recognized it to be a time turner.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at her. That was a whole twenty four years into the future. And Rose Webber looked oddly familiar to him, but he didn't want to be tempted to know the future. It would be too risky and no one every managed to obliviate him before. He vowed to himself that he would not use Legilimency on them to get answers.

"My, my, that is a long time from now, young lady. How did all of you manage to time travel this far back in time?" Dumbledore lectured curiously. With one last glare at James, Rose divulged into the full story.

At the end, Dumbledore was deeply interested and yet amused at the same time at the tale. He noticed how Rose mistakenly said "Headmistress" instead of "Headmaster" but let it slide.

"So, may I ask who all of you are? Or do you think that will affect the time stream too much?" They all looked at each other conspiratorially. Teddy beckoned them forward so formed a huddle.

"All of you can say your first names except for James, Lily and Albus. It would be too suspicious. And all of us should use fake surnames like Rose. Okay?" Teddy whispered anxiously. They all nodded vigorously while Malfoy grunted.

They turned around and James decided to step up first as he was the most excited. "Hello, Professor. My name is John Peters and I'm fifteen years old. And of course, I'm in Gryffindor," he stated. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at John's confidence. Albus knew John's real name was James but also let it slide.

Teddy stepped up next. "Hello. My name is Ted Lawrence. I'm nineteen years old and I was a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor since I graduated. And I'm a former Gryffindor," Dumbledore was impressed at how such a young man could have that position.

Alice, the second least happiest person there after Malfoy stepped up. "My name is Alice Longden and I'm fifteen years old. I'm in Hufflepuff."

Scorpius hesitantly walked up and looked at the professor quite hostile. "My name is Scorpius…McGregor. I'm thirteen years old and I'm a Slytherin," he added with a pride. James and Alice grimaced.

Albus nervously stepped up. Albus stared at Dumbledore curiously as he they both had the same name. Dumbledore immediately noticed the resemblance between him and Harry Potter when he was younger. They could've been twins. Again, Dumbledore erased the thought from his head.

"My name is Alfred Peters. I'm also thirteen and I'm in Gryffindor," he announced fearfully. Then, he frantically walked away as Dumbledore continued to gaze at him.

Finally, Lily skipped to the front happily. She smiled at him. Dumbledore smiled back at the cute little red-haired girl with rosy red cheeks. "My name is Lucy Peters and Alfred and John are my big brothers. I'm eleven years old and I was just sorted into Gryffindor!" she exclaimed happily**.**

All of them looked at Dumbledore expectantly. Only seconds later of pondering, he realized that they were waiting for him to say something. "Ok, well I don't know how to tell you this, children, but I'm afraid that there probably isn't a way to go back into the future," he acknowledged hesitantly. Their faces stared to fill with fear, including James.

"But you said 'probably'. You'll still try, right?" James asked frightfully. Dumbledore gazed at the hopeful boy. This year, Dumbledore was intending to search for the Hocruxes. And attempt to change the minds of the Ministry. But he couldn't just let these poor children suffer in a different time period without their friends of family.

"Of course I will. Now, while I find away to send you back, you need to pose as foreign exchange students from Durmstrang. You can be put into the houses that you were already in. Mr. Lawrence, I was unable to find a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor during this summer. A woman has been sent to teach the class but I can explain to them that I have already found perfect man for the job from Durmstrang," Dumbledore explained hurriedly. It took Teddy ten seconds to realize that Dumbledore was talking to him. Teddy nodded.

They all looked at each other uneasily. What if they never saw their parents again?

"Now that that is settled, all of you may join the other students in the Great Hall. I will set up a place for each of you to sleep. By tomorrow morning, I will give you your supplies, clothes and schedules," Dumbledore stated.

* * *

So, all of them, including Dumbledore, walked to the Great Hall. As they entered, everyone was already sitting down and eating. All of them making an entrance at the same time caused people to stare at them curiously. They walked to their tables, avoiding other peoples' stares while James sauntered and smirked.

Rose, Albus, and Lily followed James to open seats in the middle. Rose, Albus, and Lily squeezed together while James sat across from them.

"Er, excuse me but do you mind moving down a bit, we're saving this seat for a friend of ours," a half-harsh voice said next to James. James looked at him to answer but instead gaped at him. They all now looked at the red-haired person sitting next to James and the other bushy-haired girl sitting next to him.

It was Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

**Please tell me if I have any errors or if you want to make suggestions. Please review and you can favorite or follow me with just one click of a button.**


	3. Meeting the Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the J.K. Rowling books.**

**_For those who have read this story before I updated it again, you should know that I changed Teddy's status from fifth year student to DADA professor instead of Umbridge. It fits in more with the story._  
**

Chapter 3

"Err…yeah. Yeah, sure. We-we don't mind at all," James stuttered, still in shock after seeing his teenage aunt and uncle. He moved to the right a bit. But if they were in school right now, that meant that his parents were too…

Rose stared at her parents with wide eyes. A minute ago, she thought she would never see them again and now, here they were telling them to move. "Err…Hi. My name is Rose Webber. We're all foreign exchange students from Durmstrang," Rose responded quickly, offering her hand.

Instead of shaking it, Ron gave her a hostile look. "Durmstrang, huh? I suppose you think you're better than us," Ron insisted. Hermione nudged him in the stomach. Rose put her hand down and looked hurtful because her father just insulted her. She was glad her little brother, Hugo, wasn't here to see this.

James noticed his cousin's hurtful expression and got mad at his favorite uncle. "Back off, will you? She didn't do anything to you," he argued. Hermione had an apologetic expression on her face.

"Ron didn't mean it like that. We both just don't have the best history with some of the Durmstrang people. Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley," Hermione explained kindly. Rose grinned at her mother as they all introduced themselves.

"So, do you know Viktor Krum?" Hermione asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes. Ron shifted uncomfortably and grimaced at her.

"Oh, don't tell me you're still communicating with the guy," Ron started with a disgusted face.

"So, what if I am? You didn't seem so disgusted by him when you asked for his autograph last year," Hermione replied with fiery eyes. They all grinned knowingly at them as they started bickering on about Viktor Krum.

Two minutes later, all of them were interrupted by slightly tall boy with untidy hair and large glasses. They looked at him and widened their eyes in surprise. Harry Potter looked back at them with a frustrated expression. What was with their parents this year?

He slumped down in his seat next between Ron and James and started taking food from the platters in the middle. They all followed him silently, trying hard to avoid staring at him.

Two seats down next to Lily was a girl with dirty blonde hair who looked around their parent's age. She whispered, "He says he saw Cedric Diggory murdered," to her friend next to her. They both half-glanced at him while he looked back with wicked eyes. His hands were trembling, so he put down his utensils, aggravated.

"What I don't get is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them…," teenage Harry spoke through gritted teeth.

Hermione whispered something back to him that they didn't catch. She slammed down her own utensils on the table too furiously. Wordlessly, they stood up and started walking away while other people gazed at them.

As soon as they left, James and Teddy looked at each other worriedly. As the oldest people, they were the only people who were aware of what happened this year. James' father let both of them look into a Pensieve to view his memories instead of Harry explaining it. Slowly, they were both starting to remember the vague memories.

"Listen, we need to stay in a low profile. That means minimum talking towards them and no gawking. Same goes for Mum if you run into her," James commanded in a hushed tone.

"James, what year are Dad and Mum in?" Albus asked.

**"**Well, Dad should be in his…fifth year. So, Mum should be in her fourth year," James assumed, dawning of realization. Teddy and James were in their fifth year too.

"Oh no," Albus muttered under his breath.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table with a grim expression on his face. Again, Rose Weasley and her careless cousins created a terrible mess. But did they have to bring Scorpius into it? His father must be furious with the Headmistress right about now.

Scorpius started to take a juicy piece of steak and a whole scoop of mashed potatoes. He slowly picked at his food and took a morsel of the steak until he looked down the table to find a person oddly familiar. But no, it couldn't be. Was that his father?

He started choking on his food from sudden shock. Scorpius coughed loudly, disrupting the various other conversations going on at other tables. His father looked back at him and raised his eyebrow. An older girl who sat next to him slapped his back hard. He spit the piece of steak out on to the boy sitting in front of him.

The elder boy glared at him furiously. This was not the way he wanted to start school in the 90's. Especially, when he can feel his teenage father staring at him.

"Sorry," Scorpius muttered under his breath. He took a gulp of pumpkin juice before settling down. When he looked back at his father, he was narrowing his eyes at Scorpius. His father suddenly stood up and slid into the seat right next to the boy Scorpius just spat on.

"Who are you?" his father asked curiously. They both looked freakishly alike with their blonde hair, grey eyes and pale skin. Even the girl sitting next to him looked back and forth at them, furrowing her eyebrows.

"My name is Scorpius McGregor," Scorpius stated confidently.

"How come I've never seen you around before?" his father question, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm a transfer from Durmstrang," Scorpius explained. His father's mood turned from suspicious to fascinated.

"Durmstrang, you say? Don't know why you'd want to transfer to this bloody place. Why did you transfer?"

"Oh, you know...," Scorpius started, not knowing what to say. He thought back to what his father told him about Durmstrang. Then, he finally remembered something. "With the headmaster running off like that, things have been a bit more dull. And my father prefers me staying close," Scorpius finished.

"Oh, yeah. Well, anyway, I'm Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius Malfoy, if you happen to know him" Draco informed proudly. Scorpius wasn't that fond of his grandfather and neither was his future Draco. After the Final War, they kept their distance but Narcissa Malfoy, Scorpius' grandmother, visited all the time.

"Nice to meet you. What year are you in?" Scorpius added curiously.

"I'm in my fifth year. The professors here aren't good at all. The only professor who's good is Professor Snape, the Potions Master. He treats the Slytherins well ,but every other house rubbish. He especially despises Harry Potter. Do you know who he is? Well, you probably do but..." Draco went on and on about all the subjects that Scorpius was already aware of. Yet, Scorpius fancied the teenage Draco as he was so open and care-free.

They talked until dinner was over and Scorpius reluctantly left Draco to find the other time-travelers. He found them huddled in the corner, waiting for everyone else to go.

"Did you people meet your parents, too?" Scorpius asked them.

"Yup. I suppose you met your parents?" James questioned grimly.

"Just my father," Scorpius answered cheerily. He was in a surprisingly ecstatic mood after meeting his teenage father. Even if he was talking to his family enemies.

"I met teenage mum. She's still the same as always," Alice replied in a daze. Tears filled her eyes when she thought about her parents. She missed them so much, even if they were here right now.

James put on a hand on her arm reassuringly and looked into her dark brown eyes. "We'll find a way back, Alice. I promise," James assured her. Alice felt oddly comfortable as James looked into her eyes. He was different than before... She blinked a few times before hitting reality.

"Well, I suppose all we can do now is sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning, hopefully," Alice finally spoke. They nodded at her, exhausted, and headed to their new dormitories to fall asleep after such a long, unexpected day.

**Please tell me if I have any errors or if you want to make suggestions. Please review and you can favorite or follow me with just one click of a button.**


	4. First Day: DADA

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the J.K. Rowling books.**

Chapter 4

September 4, 1995

James woke up to the fluorescent light in his four poster bedroom. At first, he wondered why his trunk wasn't lying next to his bed. Then, he realized that what just happened wasn't a dream. He was trapped in 1995 with his future parents. He sighed exhaustingly.

When he sat up, he witnessed Seamus Finnegan already in his robes, gathering up his books. Did he wake up late? But then he noticed everyone sleeping peacefully. He couldn't sleep anymore, so he lazily staggered to the boys' bathroom.

When he entered, he caught sight of Harry and Ron at the sinks. James walked over to them and washed his face, slowly waking up. Ron ad Harry both looked pretty depressed, so he decided not to bother them. Was he actually trying to be considerate? Wow, the 90's really are changing him.

As he walked into the bedroom again, he heard Harry yell," Does he think he'll turn into a nutter if he stays in a room with me too long?" Was that meant towards him? What had he done wrong? But a second later, Seamus flew out of the door and was soon followed by Dean Thomas. Ron and the other boy looked at Harry conspiratorially.

James silently bent down to his trunk, which suddenly appeared minutes after he woke up. Dumbledore must have magically summoned it. When he opened it, he realized that he no longer possessed his invisibility cloak or his marauder's map. He grunted in annoyance.

"Something wrong?" a boy asked shyly.

"No. But what was Harry so angry about before?" he asked, when he saw that Harry and Ron were now gone.

"Oh. Harry and Seamus had a fight about Seamus not believing that You-Know-Who's back," he answered.

"You-Know-Who? Oh, you mean Voldemort." The boy flinched. James forgot that Voldemort wasn't yet defeated by his Uncle Harry. But why didn't anyone believe Harry yet? "Say, what's your name?" James asked curiously.

"Neville Longbottom," the boy replied, much to James' shock. This timid, anxious boy was Professor Longbottom, the slayer of Nagini, head of Hufflepuff, father of Alice Longbottom and, mind you, James' future father - in – law.

"Well then, I'm Ja – John Peters, from Durmstrang. Nice to meet you," James introduced, offering his hand. Neville shook it enthusiastically, happy to make a friend.

Together, they exited the room and set off to the Great Hall.

* * *

Teddy sat at the Head Table, nervously biting his fingernails. He sat between Headmistress McGonagall, or now Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick. Was that man ever going to retire?

Since the full moon was in three days, Teddy felt a bit nauseous, as usual. Even though he wasn't a werewolf, he still goes through unspeakable pain on the full moon. So, he just sat there, unable to eat any food.

"So, Albus tells me that you are a new member of the Order," McGonagall whispered to him. He looked at her questioningly until he realized that she meant the legendary Order of the Phoenix. For Teddy to be known as part of that was an immense honor.

"Oh. Yeah," he replied lamely.

"Well, I advise you to be aware that many students here are accusing Harry Potter of lying about You-Know-Who's return. There is a slight chance that Potter might be a bit…uneasy."

"Oh, is that so? Well, thank you for advising me, Professor," he thanked.

"Minerva's fine," she said, taking a bite of a muffin. He nodded. When Teddy glanced at the Gryffindor table, he saw Al, Rosie and Lily sitting and chatting at ease with Hermione, Harry, Ron, George and was that…George's twin. It was, wasn't it? It was Fred. He frowned.

Then, he saw James and another boy walk in together and sit down next to their seats saved by Albus. Was that Neville Longbottom? He slumped in his seat in disbelief. This day couldn't get any weirder.

* * *

James sat next to Albus and Neville squeezed in next to him. Rose, Lily and Albus looked at the boy questioningly.

"Everyone, this is Neville Longbottom," James introduced with a meaningful expression. Their eyes widened at the boy. Neville wondered why all of the new kids kept on doing that?

"Hi, Neville," all of them greeted at once. Neville smiled back. Rose continued having a conversation about arithmancy with her future mother. Albus and Lily silently ate their food in an awkward silence. At the Hufflepuff table, Alice was smiling and talking with her mother, Hannah Abbott. At the Slytherin table, Scorpius was chatting with his father, Draco, and his clique.

When James looked up at the Head Table, he saw Teddy slumping in his chair, unable to eat anything. He realized that Teddy was the only time traveler who was parent-less. Then again, he was always parent-less since he was 6 months. James pitied him until he just realized something. How stupid could he have been to not realize that if Albus Dumbledore was still alive, surely Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks was too. James grinned mischievously.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Neville, taking a gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"Hey, didn't you have a DADA professor who was a, you know, a werewolf?" James questioned tentatively.

"How did you know that?" Neville asked, surprised.

"Rumors," James responded easily.

"Oh, well, yeah. But I assure you that Professor Lupin was the best professor that we ever had," Neville stated confidently. James liked this kid even more now.

"Yes, well, do you know where he is now?"

"Not sure. I think Harry knows though. They seemed pretty close in our third year," Neville answered thoughtfully. James nodded. Looks like James was going to have a little chat with his dear father. This was going to be fun.

A few minutes later, they all went in their separate ways.

* * *

Teddy tapped his for nervously as he waited for his first class to arrive. He was extremely nervous because today, he would have to teach his godfather along with his favorite aunt and uncle. Anyone in the future would have burst out laughing of the thought of him teaching the famous Harry Potter how to cast spells.

Gradually, students filled the room. Teddy recognized Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and of course, James Potter. "Everyone, please be seated," he stated, avoiding everyone's gaze. He turned around and wrote his name on the board, careful to write Lawrence instead of Lupin. He put the chalk down and finally faced the students.

"My name is Ted Lawrence. You will address me as Professor Lawrence. And I am now your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Any questions?" he demanded confidently. Only James knew that Teddy was silently freaking out inside.

Of course, to Teddy's luck, Hermione Granger had to be the only one to raise her hand. He pointed at her. "Miss Granger."

At first, she blushed in surprise to the fact that he already knew her name. She cleared her throat. "Er, I already read the book that you told us to buy, sir, and I couldn't help but notice that there isn't anything in here about using magic," she explained politely.

"Oh, is that so?" Teddy said. He forgot about textbooks. The professor beforehand must have given a different set of textbooks. "Well, that's okay. Due to the, er, complications that we are going through this year…I will be teaching you defense spells like the Patronus charm and the Unforgivable curses."

Another student raised her hand. "Yes, Miss…" he started.

"Patil, sir. We already covered Unforgivables last year," she informed him. He raised his eyebrow. Why did they learn Unforgivable curses at such a young age? Then he remembered that they had that nutter Death Eater as a teacher last year.

"Well, did you all succeed at using and restraining the curses?" They all looked at each other and then at Harry. Harry looked down at his desk, being modest as always. Teddy smiled. "Well then, we shall see to that, then."

"Everyone, take out your wands if they aren't out already," he commanded. They all obliged and saw relieved when he actually saw Harry, Ron and Hermione's eager faces. "Ok, I suppose you all know what the three Unforgivable curses are. Either way, can someone tell me what they are?"

Everyone raised their hands. "Mr.…" Teddy started, pointing another unknown boy.

"Thomas. There is the Imperius curse which persuades a person to be under the caster's control. A person with a great deal of strength can resist it," he started, his eyes flickering to Harry before continuing. "The Cruciatus curse inflicts excruciating pain on to whomever the caster casting it on. Lastly, there is the Killing Curse which can kill anyone that the caster intends to kill," he finished quietly.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas," he approved. "But there is one more thing that you forgot to add. Whenever you have to use an Unforgivable curse, you have to always mean it." He remembered how his godfather had always told him that.

"Now, I want you all to a grab a partner and practice casting and restraining the Imperius curse," he dictated. Everyone stood up and got a partner. Harry and Ron, of course, partnered together which left Hermione alone. So, James came to the rescue.

* * *

"Would you like to be my partner?" James asked politely to Hermione. She blushed furiously.

"Yeah, sure," she stammered. James found her behavior towards him quite amusing. Usually, Aunt Hermione was teaming up with his mom to scold him for a prank that he had just did. Then, after they leave, Uncle Ron and his dad would congratulate him on being a true Marauder. Wow, he never that he's say this, but he missed his parents.

James and Hermione stood across from each other, their wands ready. James counted to three and shouted, "Imperio!" He had his aunt under his full control. He contemplated hard on what to do. Then, he looked at Harry and Ron who were oblivious to Hermione. He smiled cheekily.

* * *

_Kiss Ron, _he thought. She slowly stumbled towards Ron. Her thoughts were completely confusing. Was she about to kiss Ron? Did she want to kiss Ron? A part of her did and another part of her didn't know what she wanted. But it was too late, their faces were inches away and Ron was staring at her, wide-eyed.

**_Okay, guys, I'm having a hard time deciding if Hermione and Ron should kiss or not. So, I'm leaving the decision to you. Please vote by reviewing. You don't even need an account of fan fiction to review._**

**Please tell me if I have any errors or if you want to make suggestions. Please review and you can favorite or follow me with just one click of a button.**


End file.
